


Chasing Fire

by CaptnSlash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Based On A Lauv Song, Derek almost dies, First Kiss, I Bet You Can Guess Which One, M/M, Stiles has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptnSlash/pseuds/CaptnSlash
Summary: Derek almost dies and Stiles' feelings spilleth over.Songfic based on the chorus of "Chasing Fire" by Lauv.





	Chasing Fire

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who Lauv is, you should check him out. [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2V8-zvxKbkQ) is the video that inspired this story. I used the chorus as inspiration and let my muse lead the way. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.

_**I'm chasing fire when I'm running after you, you** _

Stiles dodges the venom that the creature spits at him. He has to duck behind a tree, but that lasts for all of five seconds once Derek leaves on his own to pursue the creature. He follows a dozen steps behind his alpha and he forces himself to move as quickly as possible without braining himself on nature. He nearly trips a couple of times, but his equilibrium manages to kick in and save him. 

He freezes when he hears Derek groan.

He pushes his way through a couple of bushes and he ignores the way parts of it stick to and tear at his clothes. When he finally reaches Derek, the alpha is pinned to the ground, the creature’s hand firmly around the man’s throat. Derek’s face is red from the lack of oxygen getting to his brain and Stiles can’t help but think that it’s finally arrived. The moment where one of them gets killed is now upon them. 

Stiles forces his emotions down as he throws himself into the fray. He kicks the creature in the face and watches as the shadow being goes flying. It screeches, either from the pain or the surprise attack, but Stiles is too busy to care. He kneels down next to his alpha and his hands reach for the man’s neck. 

Derek pushes him away and the werewolf scrambles to get to his feet. He’s on the dazed creature in seconds and his claws sever the being’s head with ease. Both parts of the body begin to rapidly desiccate before their eyes and it isn’t long before the creature remains break down into dust.

 

_**You got that something that I never wanna lose, lose, yeah** _

“Are you okay?” Stiles asks. 

“I’m fine.”

“Bullshit. You almost died!”

“It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last,” the alpha responds. 

Stiles watches him head back toward the others and Stiles follows silently because there’s nothing left to say. The pack scatters like the wind once it’s clear that their newest enemy is defeated and that they have the rest of the weekend to go back to being normal teenagers. Then it’s just the two of them and somehow Stiles is driving Derek home without either one of them having discussed it. 

He’s unable to shake the metal image of Derek on the ground, the creature’s hand around his neck as it squeezes. He doesn’t know how much pressure it would take to cut off a werewolf’s oxygen supply, but he knows it can’t be an easy feat. Derek’s words replay in his head. 

_”It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last.”_

Stiles can feel all of his fear and concern start to bubble to the surface. He pulls the Jeep over to the shoulder on the side of the road, puts it in park, and gets out without bothering to turn off the ignition. He walks to the back, his body illuminated by the parking lights, and he starts pacing as his emotions break through. 

He hears the sound of Derek opening the passenger door. He hears the alpha’s footsteps get louder as he gets close. He barely registers when Derek says his name. 

Stiles turns and his arms are wrapped around Derek in the blink of an eye. The werewolf freezes from the sudden contact and Stiles knows the guy can probably taste the salt in the air from his tears. He thinks that’s kind of creepy, but he’s willing to let it go considering the circumstance.

“You almost died,” he manages to say.

“I know,” Derek replies. 

“Don’t do it again.”

“Okay.”

Stiles pulls himself back and he releases Derek’s shoulders. He looks into green eyes and sees something there that he’s missed countless times before. He sees Derek confusion and discomfort, sure. The thing is that he also sees that the alpha cares. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” Stiles spits out, his brow furrowed. He mentally kicks himself as soon as the words are out of his mouth. They just stand there for the longest minute of both of their lives, neither one of them knowing what to do with that information. Then Derek leans in and he presses his mouth to Stiles’ lips. 

_**It’s like dancing when the song's already over** _

The heat starts in the center of his body and it radiates outward like a warmth enveloping his entire being. His hands somehow find their way to Derek’s neck, the same neck that was almost crushed only half an hour earlier, and somehow it feels like his hands were never meant to be anywhere else. Derek’s lips are covering his as tongues press together in some kind of rhythmic give and take that drives them both closer to a perfect state of bliss. 

Stiles is suddenly moaning and there’s a pressure at his back as Derek presses him against his Jeep a moment before their hips are rocking together. 

_**Moving without getting any closer, oh oh oh oh** _

“We’re both going to cum on the side of the road if we don’t stop,” Stiles whispers. He knows the alpha can hear him because he takes half a step away and then whimpers at the distance separating them. Stiles chuckles and he pulls the werewolf back so that their bodies are pressed together again. It isn’t long before they’re leaning on each other, breathing heavily, and wet spots are covering their jeans. 

_**I'm chasing fire when I'm running after you** _


End file.
